bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeke Silver
Ezekiel Silver, known publicly as Triple Bang, as Zeke among friends, and otherwise referred to as the Fighting Hero is a foreign Professional Hero and current member of the White Wings Hero Agency. Born and raised in the United States of America, he managed to acquire his professional license at the normal age. He was a normal hero, one with dreams of protecting his loved ones and bringing prosperity to the world. However, after a traumatic event, he gave up his dreams and moved to Japan in order to participate in the legendary and infamous underground Beyond Death fighting league. Spending several years as a fighter, he ignited his spirit and managed to reacquire his love and passion. It was there that he met the leader of the White Wings Hero Agency, Knockout, who managed to have his hero license transferred into an international license. Both his allies and his mentors have noted that Zeke possesses an interesting connection between his physical body and his quirk. That both aspects work in perfect tandem to amplify the other. And thus his quirk is essentially nothing more than another limb or an additional organ. This synchronic relationship has made him an upcoming prospect in the world of professional heros. Although he still retains his happy-go-lucky desires, his true heart lies in a burning passion to achieve physical perfection. Appearance Personality History Early Life Abilities and Powers Natural Prowess Although considerably silly and rather weak compared to other world breaking quirks, Zeke’s quirk acts as a simple amplification of his own physical power. He focuses on the relationship between his special ability and his actual body. Thus it is the marriage of two important factors which create a rather deadly fighter. In truth, Zeke states that his quirk is only a means for him to become stronger. In a world of mountain crushers and explosion inducers, he is simply a hero capable of punching the lights out of any villain. It is also a power that requires Zeke to become stronger. To continuously train so that he can withstand the stress that his body is placed under. Compared to other heroes, even those who wield physical enhancement quirks, Triple Bang’s body is considered in an enhanced human state. He can perform feats that surpass that of a modern olympian. Zeke, when explaining his quirk, refers to this natural state as his base level. It is this base level that obtains multiplier with the activation of his quirk. And by increasing the base level of his physical prowess, he can increase the results of his quirk. Ways of Combat Zeke is considered a fighter, through and through. He rushes towards the most dangerous villains with nothing more than his physical body and a belief that only when one’s spirit burns with passion, can they truly succeed. Although he is not against weaponry, Zeke prefers to fight against his opponents with his own fist. He believes that there are rare situations where his body will not be accessible. He also states that very few undergo proper training, choosing to rely on their special abilities as opposed to their actual self. Regardless, Zeke is not against weaponry as seen by his favorite pair of knucklers. Boxing The Fighting Hero Triple Bang is a natural fighter. His fighting style, boxing, focuses upon punches enhanced by torque generated by speed. Essentially it is a form which rarely relies on actual physical strength. The power of his strikes are influenced by the relationship between the momentum of his body and the gravity pressing upon it. Each strike draws its power from the ground, that is the force upon which is body is able to resist. It transforms into a swift and powerful rotation of his feet, which generates a power that flows through his hips, through his abdominals, chest, shoulders, and finally released through a snapping motion. Zeke compares his combat foundation to a lion tamer utilizing a whip. Where as the energy forms at the base of the whip and travels to the tip, surpassing the speed of sound and releasing devastating force relative to its size. Although his fighting style is a grounded form, he is extremely agile and states that speed surpasses power. His offensive strategy is one that focuses on torque. The idea of a grounded form relies on resistance as opposed to the actual ground. He is able to utilize his high speed movement to provide the resistance required to strike his opponent with immense force. Additionally, Zeke describes his attacks as actions for “speed” and actions for “power”. His left arm is meant to weaponize speed, essentially setting up his opponents for the destructive power of his right arm. This is achieved through a stance where his right arm is located behind his left as his body is kept in a somewhat diagonal direction with his left shoulder and arm closer to his enemy. However, he is able to switch the purpose of his arms accordingly. The focus on speed allows for a reliance on various maneuvers which range from feints to soft strikes meant to draw specific responses from his opponents. As opposed to individual strikes, Zeke’s fighting style centers around the entire combination. Each combination has a specific purpose, with the individual strikes serving as the pillars of the entire structure. Thus, breaking down his offensive approach requires one to actually deduce each punch separately - an extremely difficult task considering the speed upon which he maneuvers. The combination of angular combat increases the efficiency of his strikes. Zeke’s fighting style form uses four punches. Jab, cross, hook and uppercut. Each hit possesses a particular purpose, but when used in different combinations, can deliver devastating damage. Zeke states that he moves Without Intention. He is considered a pure fighter whose striking speed has allowed him to dispatch numerous villains. Zeke attributed this feat to a philosophy instilled within his spirit called Without Intention. The explosiveness of his attacks stem from his ability to strike without telegraphing. He compares it to Iaido, where the swordsman strikes from the preliminary stance. His attacks are launched from his body without “build up”. As opposed to street thugs who tense their muscles or maneuver into a particular pose before attacking, Zeke strikes from his base stance. It is a relaxed form which allows him to maneuver his entire body without hesitation or resistance. Movements are simply for angulation or taking advantage of a particular opening. But each particular strike explodes from his body in an instantaneous motion. A popular method of hiding intention is layering his strikes through different combinations. A seemingly powerful strike can catch an adversaries focus long enough for him to unleash a more subtle yet deadly attack. He also can move Without Rhythm. Zeke believes that reality is nothing but different frequencies interacting with one another. And such, the three worlds follow the ultimate rule that is vibration and rhythm. Even battles among gods are bound by the importance of rhythm, and such, fighters are often taught to acquire and follow the pacing of battle. However, Zeke indulged into what would occur should one abandon the rule of rhythm. While he utilizes a plethora of combinations which follow the pacing of a battle, he is able to disrupt his opponent by manipulating or even destroying the rhythm of battle. Zeke’s main form of defense is through the art of Bob and Weave and Head-slipping. Defensively, Zeke focuses on the power and maneuverability of his legs as opposed to his upper body. The young fighter stated that swordsman who utilized their swords for defense were unable to strike. They were forced to counter in a 1-2 motion. And thus, the spacing between the first and second option would allow one quick enough to either evade or counter said counter. Opposingly, warriors who utilized agility for defense could remove the vacuum between the first and second motion. Allowing them to both defend and attack at the same time. That being the premise of western style fighting. Zeke uses his legs to shift his body across a lateral line before sinking slightly at the knees. This method works against physical attacks and weapons, avoiding both wide arcing slashes and deadly thrust. The amount of time required for the recovery is often more than double the time required for Zeke to retort with his own strike. Headslipping is a smaller motion than his Bob and Weave. He still focuses on his lower body movement, but carries his upper body so that his head is brought from danger while moving into optimal striking position. Against sword wielding adversaries, Zeke generally rolls from to the left and right in search of openings. Quirk Manipura, City of Jewels: Manipura, City of Jewels is an extremely unique emitter quirk... Moves *'20% Release': *'50% Release': *'75% Release': *'100% Release': Synopsis Creation & Concept Quotes Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Mutant Quirk Users